


Anything I Can Do to Make You Feel Alright

by QQI25



Series: Jams That Play in the Parker-Wilson Household [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter responds to Wade's playing of "Why" by Bazzi by playing "Mine" by Bazzi.





	Anything I Can Do to Make You Feel Alright

**Author's Note:**

> i think i said they're not rly connected in this series, but obvi this one is hehe
> 
> edit: wow i obvi had no recollection whatsoever of posting it as a second chp but i liked the lil ending i added nd i think i kinda want each song to be sep so there i deleted the othr chp. also if u guys rd tht nd kudos-ed it nd rd this nd kudos-ed it, too, thank u so much ur so sweet

That song by Bazzi had played a few days ago, and Peter was still a little shaken under the surface. He hated that Wade felt that way, and he wanted to do something nice for him. After the whole debacle, he’d started listening to Bazzi, because his voice was nice, and so was the music. He found the song Mine, and thought it was perfect! It described his relationship with Wade and how Peter felt about him perfectly. So he was gonna play it for Wade. He went out and got some candles and a bouquet of roses to surprise Wade when he came home. He also got some extra roses so he could be extra and sprinkle the petals on the floor. Wade oftentimes came in through the door like a civilised person now, so he made a path from the door to the bedroom. He set candles on the bedside tables and put the bouquet of roses in a vase, which also went on a bedside table. 

When Wade opened the door, Peter started playing the song. JBL also went on a bedside table, and he was sitting at the edge of the bed. 

“Petey? What . . .” Wade trailed off as he paused at the doorway. 

“ _You so fuckin’ precious when you smile_ ,” Peter sang softly, walking toward Wade. He circled slowly behind Wade and rested his hands on Wade’s chest. “ _Hit it from the back and drive you wild_.” He kissed and nipped lightly at Wade’s neck. Wade’s breath hitched. Peter circled back around to Wade’s front, caressing Wade’s cheek and looking him in the eyes. 

“ _Girl I lose myself up in those eye-eye-eye-eye-eyes. I just had to let you know you’re mine_.” Peter snaked his arms around Wade’s neck, gently leading Wade’s head down ‘til their foreheads touched, and led them in a slow dance, even though it wasn’t really a slow song. 

“ _Hands on your body I don’t wanna waste no time_.” His hands slid from Wade’s neck, drifting down his torso until they settled at his hips. 

“ _Feels like forever even if forever’s tonight, just lay with me. Waste this night away with me, you’re mi-i-i-ine. I can’t look away, I just gotta say._ Wade, I swear, you make me the happiest person alive. You make me feel like _treasure_ , like royalty. You’re so _good_ to me, and I can’t express my love and affection and appreciation for you enough. You’re so kind and thoughtful and funny and I can’t imagine a life without you by my side. You’re irreplaceable, Wade Wilson. I love you so goddamned much. You make this world so much better. I know you don’t think you do, but you’re gonna hafta trust me on this one. Every day I’m in _awe_ that someone as amazing as you exists, and that I get to know you and love you.” They were still swaying in place at this point. Peter’d wrapped his arms around Wade’s middle, cheek pressed to Wade’s chest, declaring the words quietly but with conviction. “I love you, okay, Wade? I love you so so much, and I don’t think anything’s _ever_ going to change that. I love you, babe.” Wade nodded minutely, head bowed, and Peter leant up to kiss him sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this sitting there for, like, ever, so i figured it's as done as it's gonna get, messed w formatting a bit, slapped a lil ending, nd posted it!


End file.
